


College AU Pining (Because There's Not Enough of It Out There)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, LGBTQ Character, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, will this get continued? who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve is transgender, and when his friend Sam introduces him to the new transfer student, Bucky, Steve knows he's in for some trouble.





	College AU Pining (Because There's Not Enough of It Out There)

Steve hated being transgender sometimes. It could be way worse for him, he knew, but that didn't mean he liked this situation any better. Here he was, Steven Grant Rogers, sitting in his dorm room in college, trying to discreetly make his packer sit right before his roommate came back to sleep in his bed instead of the library. It wasn't like Sam didn't know he was trans; Steve had told him the second he found out he'd be sharing a room. It was more the fact that the packer freaked Sam out and Steve didn't want to look like he had an erection the rest of the day. He eventually had to deem what he had done to readjust it "good enough" and took his hands out of his boxers, right as Sam walked in, groaning. "ROTC will be the death of me," he groaned, flopping down on his bed. "Everything hurts and I've been up since four-thirty in the morning."

Steve rolled his eyes. He  _wished_  he could be in the ROTC, he had too many medical conditions to join. He knew Sam wasn't trying to rub it in, though. Complaining was just how he operated. "Hi, Sam," Steve said, returning to his homework.

"Afternoon, Steve," Sam said, sitting up with a groan. "Your chest looks particularly flat today."

Steve smiled. Sam knew how much it meant to him that he looked masculine, and was an expert at saying something whenever Steve was feeling down. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam walked over and looked at Steve's homework. "History stuff again?" he asked.

"Yeah. World War Two," Steve said. "Same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that."

"Shut up," Sam said. "Not everyone is studying the exact same thing day in and day out."

Neither did Steve, but he knew that it all looked the same to Sam, who was a PoliSci major and didn't much care for his history classes outside very specific topics. "What's up?" he asked instead, hoping to avoid an argument.

"There's a guy I met at ROTC, who I thought you might like to talk to. He's in our class, but he just transferred beginning of the semester," Sam said.

Steve was intrigued. "Okay, where is this new guy?"

"Right now? I think about to come over," Sam said.

"Sam!" Steve squawked, jumping up. "I'm not even remotely ready for someone to come over!"

"You're fine," Sam said. "Well, I mean, it looks like you're hard, but other than that..."

Steve looked down and groaned, stuffing his hand down into his boxers with the hope that he could get his packer to behave as well and his binder did. He managed to get it to look marginally less like an erection before there was a knock at the door. The second Steve removed his hands from his pants, Sam called, "It's open!"

A taller man walked in and Steve had to stop himself from visibly swallowing. This guy had at least half a foot or so on Steve, and he was wearing his Army fatigues. He looked like a million bucks to Steve, because he was exactly Steve's type. "Bucky, this is Steve," Sam said. "Steve, this is Bucky."

Steve forced himself to stop checking this guy out and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you," he said, voice sounding faint.

"Likewise," Bucky said, taking the hand and shaking it. "I've heard a lot about you over the past week. Sam is quite the talker."

Sam shrugged when Steve looked over at him. "When there's not much to talk about during morning exercise, usually I just complain about how you get to sleep in an extra half-hour."

"What's your major?" Bucky asked Steve.

"History," Steve said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Not a lot of people were really excited about history anymore, and more often than not he expected to be laughed at when he shared his major.

But Bucky's eyes lit up. "Really? I love history! What are you studying specifically?"

"World War Two," Steve said, scratching the back of his neck. "It was my favorite part of history to learn about in high school."

"Mine too!" Bucky said. "World War One was interesting and all, but World War Two just seemed more interesting, for some reason. I felt more connected to it, you know?"

"Maybe I should leave you two be," Sam said. "If you're going to start gushing about history I'd have a better chance sleeping in the library."

"No, no! You can sleep in here!" Steve said, packing up his homework. "I can go to the library!"

Sam laughed. "Nah, it's fine. I can also hang with some of my other friends. Calm down, Rogers. I'll be fine. You two seem to have hit it off well, so I'll leave you alone." And with that, he left the room.

Steve and Bucky watched him go before looking at each other somewhat awkwardly. "Want to get settled on my bed?" Steve offered. "It's more comfortable than the chairs, though admittedly not by much."

Bucky just shrugged and nodded. "Bed works."

They went over and climbed on it, Steve praying that his packer didn't show through his pants.

"Hey, uh, Steve? Can I ask you a question about yourself? And you don't have to answer," Bucky said.

"Sure, you can ask something," Steve said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

"Are you...um...transgender? Your voice is cracking a little bit, and uh...no offense, but you're kinda short. All I could hear about was some of the guys in ROTC talking about how a Steve kid was trying to sign up, but he was transgender and he had too many health conditions to be qualified," Bucky said, words tumbling out of his mouth.

Steve flinched minutely at the bluntness of the question. But at least Bucky wasn't outright offensive about it. "Yeah, I'm transgender," he said.

Bucky nodded, leaning back on the bed. "Okay."

Steve looked over at him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Bucky confirmed. "It's not a huge deal, I just wanted to know because I wanted to put a face to the name."

"You don't...care?" Steve asked.

"Not in the way you're asking about, no," Bucky confirmed. "It's not that big of a deal, honestly. I don't mind in the slightest."

Steve offered a hesitant smile. "You might be the first person to actually say that to my face. Sam played it off, and showed me he didn't mind, but he didn't just outright say it. It's not every day that you get that, if you're me."

Bucky grinned at him. "Well, you're never gonna get any problems with it from me. I'm hardly one to judge, anyway. One of my cousins is trans, and she's just started her transition."

"Oh, that's nice," Steve said. "I'm about six months in on hormones, I started the beginning of this school year."

Bucky nodded. "That's amazing. Looking at you, I wouldn't be able to tell."

Steve felt a grin spread across his face. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bucky said. "You just look like you hit puberty a little late."

Steve laughed. "Well, unfortunately I'm not getting any taller, but I have been able to tell that soon I might need to start shaving."

"Good for you," Bucky said, nudging Steve with his shoulder. "I remember trying to learn how to shave, and it was a pain."

Steve laughed. "Well, I've got shaving cream and a razor ready for when it happens. I'm looking forward to it."

They talked for a while longer, mostly about each other, sometimes about what they were learning in their respective majors. Steve learned Bucky was studying engineering, and was considering working on prosthesis, especially for war veterans, and Steve greatly admired him for that. When Bucky had to go to his next class, the two decided on a time that they'd next like to meet.

Steve waited for a bit, fully expecting Sam to stroll back in and immediately ask for details of the conversation. When it was clear Sam wasn't coming back to the dorm for a while, Steve brought out his stroker and got settled on his bed.

Bucky was cute, cute enough that Steve was frustrated he didn't ask Bucky out right away. Talking to him was like talking to a hypothetical soulmate. Angry at himself for not making a move, he put some lube on the stroker, made sure it was suctioned over himself correctly, and began to squeeze and pull. He thought of Bucky as he did so, wishing that he had the guts to ask him out. Of course, he'd probably say no anyway. It was more than likely that Bucky was straight. When Steve's anger melted away into pleasure at getting off, he laid back on his bed, before cleaning up the toy and any evidence of what he had just did before Sam got back. He was undeniably smitten, but that didn't mean anybody else had to know about it, least of all his roommate.

He had the hots for a guy he barely even knew...What was he going to do about this?


End file.
